Draco's Wizard's Voyage
by Alexis B
Summary: Draco & Harry go to the Wizard's Voyage. Voldemort will be behind.
1. Inicial Epilogue

Draco slithers no moreSixella Sadratsaab - William Wight  
Draco slithers no more  
CATEGORY: 'character's thoughts'-'fan fiction'  
--RATINGS--  
Characterisation: 65%, 60%  
Writing Technique: 57%, 50%  
Originality: 100%, 100%  
Overall Rating: 74%, 70%  
FINAL GRADE: 72%  
ofa4@netscape.net  


Draco slithers no more  
There were lights, music and food. Draco was there at the Potter's house, celebrating the 25 years of marriage of Harry-Hermione. He and his wife, Sixela Woods, a Ravenclaw, were talking with Ron and his sister, Ginny about the times when they where at Hogwarts.  
That conversation made Draco think what could he become if he would followed the steps of his father, Lucius, right hand of Voldemort. It was like he had changed the destiny. He should have been a Death Eater like his father but he wasn't, he was a proud member of the Anti-Dark Arts Alliance and a friend of his old enemies.  
Draco smiled and thought by himself that, in a way, he had to thank his own father for becoming what he was now.  
It all started after the Triwizard Tournament, when Voldemort felt strong and he needed all his followers to help him. Of course, Draco's father was there, but he wanted something in change, he wanted to be Minister of Magic and Voldemort didn't want to. Lucius had urged Voldemort to accept or he was not going to help him. Voldemort, in revenge, decided to hurt someone who Lucius loved. That was Draco. Voldemort start preparing a revenge and when he was almost going to kill him, Harry appeared. Harry saved his life.  
It looked like Harry listened, while he was going to see Sirius, a conversation between Voldemort and Wormtail, planning to kill Draco. Unconsciously, Harry went to warn Draco immediately. He couldn't believe Harry at first, although he was afraid that Harry could be right. Still, he couldn't trust his main enemy… Poor Snape, he never found out who took some veritaserum from his dungeon. Draco could still heard every word that came out from Harry's mouth after he had been fooled into drinking the serum. The truth came out and Draco was in danger, real danger, and Harry was helping him… Nothing could have turn an enemy into a friend faster than that. And with friendship came also a change. Dumbledore couldn't believe that he and Harry were in the same team. But Dumbledore trusted Draco, he always trusted, always gave a second chance. And Draco took it and use it. Harry and Draco managed to destroy Wormtail with Dumbledore's help.   
After that, the friendship between Draco and Harry, which had been inexistent for too many years, grew into an unbelievable crescendo. Draco realized that he could not follow a man that wanted him dead and, he didn't want to follow the ways of his father either, so he decided to join Harry's side.  
After that union, Harry and Draco planned to destroy Voldemort forever. It seemed impossible, but they actually did it. The mix of Harry's powers, Draco's, and the unsuspected power of the union between a Slytherin and a Gryffndor destroyed Voldemort forever…   
  



	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer******:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intend**

**A/N:** Thanks to my bro, William and to all the people who helped me with my story. I also thank Elizabeth Manwaring for making me know that I had a great plot.

This story is **_NOT_** Draco Slithers No More. It is another one, different but still cool.

Draco...?

Sixella Sabratsaab 

** I**t was raining outside, Draco was in his bed. He now had Potions with Snape, his favorite teacher. He didn't actually like him, but his father, Lucius, did. Crabbe and Goyle were sleeping in their respective beds. Their fathers were Death Eaters and so was Draco's father. He thought all Slytherins were connected, except him. His father was, of course, but not him. Draco was different. He saw Harry as a friend at first, but Harry, rejected his friendship. During 6th year they were supposed to go together to the Wizard Voyage but Harry, rejected again. The stupid Hogwarts headmaster, Dumbledore was always on Harry's side. That's why Draco was sorted in Slytherin, because he had a horrible hatred towards Harry and he also was sly and cunning. Only because Harry did that to him, he started hating Gryffindor, admiring his father and becoming a Voldemort supporter. 

After all that thinking, Draco got dressed and went to Snape's class. At Potions, Snape taught Slytherin students how to make a _Lizzentia Machiavelli Pottionne_, an old Italian potion developed by Nicolò Machiavelli. The potion was powerful and made the person who drank it, very powerful. The potion also gave the quality of super strength and total control. 

Draco thought he could use it on Harry. Then he would be able to control Harry! Still, there was a strange feeling inside Draco, like he felt sorry for what he was planning to do… He told Snape, though**. **Logically, Snape was really happy with the plan, and, while he was smirking, he was encouraging Draco to do it that night. Draco was still not sure and he explained Snape the feeling. 

"That's so stupid! You have a great opportunity today!" said Snape with a big smirk in his face. 

'I know, but…' said Draco. 

"But you need help, that's what you need a little bit of help, a great wizard's help, Severus Snape's help!' shouted Snape. 'What do you think?" He asked. 

"I don't know…" Draco told Snape. 

"Today at twelve at the library, ok?" said Snape with a forced smile on his face. 

"Ok…" whispered Draco. 

"Good' said Snape, smirking. 'See you" 

**But Draco didn't go… He didn't want to…**

**to be continued...**

**A/N: **Don't worry, the introduction part and Chapter one are kinda boring. It gets better, though. 


	3. Chapter II

**_Chapter II_**

**T**he next morning, Draco didn't have class with Snape but, as the Slytherin's house leader he was allowed to walk around in the common room. Because of this, Draco tried not to stay in this same room. Crabbe, on the other hand, his terribly stupid mate and friend, wanted to stay in the Slytherin's common room because his brother was going to meet him there. Draco felt the need to immediatly escape from the room but he didn't know where to go.

After his departure frok the common room, he saw Harry, the strange feeling he felt yesterday, overcame him once more and unconsciously, he followed Harry. Draco didn't know that he was going to the Gryffindor's room.

Harry entered the room, and Draco... Draco heard the password. He was now the only non-Gryffindor student that knew both the Gryffindors' common room and dormitories passwords. After Harry entered the room, Draco woke from his strange dream and realized that he had acquired the password, and better, he had class with McGonnagall right know. Draco decided though, that he would go back to his dormitory and hide from Hogwart's society for the rest of the day, or maybe even the rest of the week. He didn't wanted to see any of his mates and even worse, he wanted to avoid his ex-favourite teacher, Severus Snape, forever.

The only thing that made Draco realize that he was being a fool and it was necessary for him to confront the situation was a result from the same strange feeling that had invaded him before.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III**

**Draco...? Chapter III.**

**Rated G.**

_Winner of the_** _"Most Original Plot" _**_from ÜberDraco Fan Fiktion, Deutschland._

**A/N:**I thank the Draco Malfoy Fan Fiction Competition staff for making all this possible. S

_Versioned for ABIN._

**D**raco didn't know whether to tell the Slytherin students about the password. He could either keep it for himself and use it later, or forget about it completely. His personality doubled with the strange feeling made him choose the first option.

Draco planned that he would open the Gryffindor door alone that same night.

But his plan failed. The next morning, Dumbledore announced that selected Hogwarts students would participate in the "Wizard's Voyage". Two wizards from each year would go around the wizard world and learn from each wizard community. The students who wanted to participate would need to put their name in a box. The next day, the box itself, would choose the participants.

Draco was elated with the news and he decided to participate, as well as Harry.

The next morning a terrible surprised feeling invaded Draco. Dumbledore already knew the name of the participants that would go around the world admiring other wizards art and learning their new great spells.

When all the students and the professors were in the Great Hall, which was decorated with pictures from magic schools around the world, Dumbledore announced the names of the participants:

" 1st year students: Clare Walls and Tyler Wilson,

2nd year students: Roger Hamilton and Charlotte Matisse,

3rd year students: Chris White and Ann Johnson,

4th year students: Beth McLoll and Paul Soling,

5th year students: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!

6th year students: Walker Lake and Sixella Woods,

And finally, 7th year students: George O'Neill and Lucy Roberts" - announced Dumbledore with a huge smile on his face.

"The elected students will need to present themselves to room 500, the forbbiden room, ubicated on the 3rd floor. The non-participant students will go to their respective common rooms, NOW!", shouted Snape.

Snape was clearly furious because only one Slytherin student had been elected, and _that _was Draco Malfoy.

Draco went to the third floor talking with Sixella Woods, the perfect example of a Ravenclaw girl. After a long walk, the participants finally arrived to room 500.

The room was almost completely dark but very well decorated. Inside the room, were Dumbledore and an unknown man to Draco, Mr. Dovell, the WV coordinator.

Dumbledore talked with each participant, while Mr. Dovell gave all the students the WVIS (Wizard's Voyage Instructions Sheet). The WVIS said:

1. The trip will commence on the 1st of May.

2. Participants will wait in the Hogwart gardens for the bus.

3. The bus will take the participants to Hogsmeade airport.

4. Upon arrival to the airport, the WV vice-coordinator will give to the participants the WVRTF (Wizard's Voyage Route To Follow).

5. Participants will stay less than two days in each wizard school.

6. The visiting wizard schools will be, as follows:

1. Beauxbatouns, France.

2. BWI (Barcelona Wizard Institute), Spain.

3. RNI (Roman Wizard Institute)., Italy.

4. Durmstrang, Russia.

5. IWI (Istambul Wizard Institute)., Turkey.

6. JIIWS (Joy Island International Wizard School)., unknown muggle nation.

7. Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry, United Kingdom.

The day had arrived. All the WV participants were outside waiting for the bus that would bring them to Hogsmeade Airport. When the bus finally arrived, the WVs participants entered the bus hearing cheers and encouraging messages from the crowd. When Draco walked in front of the Slytherin students, a rain of cheers was heard all over. All Slytherin students, as well as Snape were encouraging him. All except one, Steve Woods. Draco didn't notice it, but Harry did.

Steve was Sixella Woods' brother. He was infamously known in the Slytherin community as the "Worst Slytherin", while for the Gryffindor society as "the Best Slytherin". He was denominated like this because he didn't agree with the machiavellic ideas of the other Slytherins. Steve was more of a Ravenclaw than of a Slytherin, but the sorting hat had put him in this last house. Why? That was a mistery. Rumors said that Steve's mother was a descendent from the Riddle family, a Voldemort's dinasty member...

** ...to be continued...**

**A/N: What do you think of it? It's my third Draco fic and I'm still not getting better? Or do you like it? I wanted to attach some fan art to the story but I don't know how to do it... If you know it, please tell me :-) S.**


	5. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV**

Read all other _Draco...?_ chapters first. Otherwise you will not understand anything.

**_A/N:_** Thanks to your encouraging messages, I am now really in to writing fan fiction. If you enjoy reading my stories and you have some comments or suggestions about one of them please fell free to e-mail me at: ofa4@netscape.net or sixella89@yahoo.de Thank You. 

_The usual disclamer is vigent in all my stories._

_Versioned for ABIN_

The bus stopped in the middle of the road. A group of dementors entered

the bus for inspection. There were two dementor groups: those dressed in

red clothing and those wearing turquoise clothes. Turquoise was clearly the

Minister of Magic's color, but red... for whom did the red-colored ones work

for? Sixella's goverment? Hogmeade Airport Security? or, maybe... for

Voldemort? However, Draco was smirking while the dementors were

entering the vehicle, while Harry was in unberable pain from his scar

burning. After one minute, full of tension, the dementors left the bus, which

then started running again. The bus left Sixella Town and passed through

the darkest and creepiest road they had ever seen. There were no lights,

nor people, nor joy, nor animals, only red-dressed dementors. Sixella

Woods asked Draco if he knew what red represented... Draco just smirked

ant said:

"You'll see"

Upon arrival to the airport, the Wizard's Voyage coordinator greeted the

participants very warmly. While he was talking, a quite tall, red-haired man,

unknown to Draco and to Harry, started hanging out papers. On the sheet

was written:

"And even now, months after the failed queue that resulted in the destruction

of the Dark Empire, we are not entirely sure that Voldemort and his

supporters are completely gone and that there is still no more dark magic...

Please, for your security, be careful.

-ARDA"

The WV coordinator immediatly snachted the papers given out by the

strange man, ripping all of them, except Draco and Harry's. Why? It was all

a big mistery. What was ARDA? They didn't know. But they would, sooner

or later, they would know it.

**---to be continued---**


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

-Arrival at Beauxbatons-

_By Sixella Von Sabratsaäb_

**Disclaimer: **_The usual disclamer is vigent in all my stories._

_**A/N:**_I thank all my brothers and the competition staff for making all this possible.

E-mail me your comments at: sixella89@yahoo.de . Check out my web-page.

Please read all other _Draco...?_ parts before starting to read chapter V, otherwise you will not understand the story. I'm going to add fan art in my next chapter.

_Versioned for ABIN_

Arrival at Beauxbatons

**T**he airpline landed at Leuxton International Airport, a relatively small, yet very clean and quiet airport. The participants including Mr. Dovell, sauntered out to the parking lot, where a bus was waiting for them. They all immeadiatly stammered onto the vehicle. After a half hour ride, they arrived to Beauxbatons. It was a very clean, grand stone-walled castle. The WV participants waited for Madame Maxime. She arrived acompained with all the Beauxbaton's professors. After a very warm welcome greeting, Monsieur Jacques Le Sònç, the France WV coordinator, showed them the castle. After the tour, they went to the top of the 4th tower. Le Sònç opened a wood door with a long, antique, copper key. Inside, were the WV dormitories and common rooms. Le Sònç started to explain to the participants the dormitory rules:

"1. 1st, 3rd and 5th grade students will sleep in Room 1. 2nd, 4th and 6th grade students in Room 2. 7th grade students and all other Hogwart's staff will be passing the night in Room 3.

2. No student or coordinator are allowed to enter Room 4. The entrance of any individual is strictly forbbiden.

3. Room 5 will be the boy's washroom.

4. Room 6 will be the girl's washroom.

5. The largest room, number 7, will be your common room.

6. Any magic use in, or outside, the dormitories without previous knowledge from the Beauxbaton's WV staff, will be strictly forbbiden.

Rules will be followed strictly and with no exception.

Rule breaking penalty: immediate expulsion from the WV.

Enjoy your stay!"

Le Sònç's "Enjoy your stay" quote was very ironical after those strict rules. After listening to Mr Dovell and to Le Sònç explain the history of French wizardry, the WV patricipants separated into their allocated destination. They followed the rules, entering their respective dormitories.

Draco and Harry's room was a decent size, complete with confortable beds and a fireplace. Adorning the walls, were past Fench wizard portraits. The roomates started talking and joking. After a long hour of lively conversations, the peace and happiness ended abrubtly. Monsieur Le Sònç entered the room very fast, his face flaming red with anger. He started talking with a very low, yet frightened voice. The low voice grew to be a shout:

"Students, pay attention immediatly!" - shouted Jacques Le Sònç. When the roomates finally were quiet, Le Sònç continued, this time with a very hushed voice, explaining:

"Someone has opened Room 4. As far as I am concerned, I have explained very clearly the rules of this house, and I remember I concretely remember saying that the entrance of any individual was strictly forbbiden!"

"But... What happened?" - asked Draco. Draco mannerisons were abnormal. He was smiling very strangely, not with his usual smirk or sneer, instead he had a very mysterious smile, like the one he had when he saw the dementors in Hogsmeade.

"What happened!?" - shouted furiously Jacques Le Sònç. "It happens that the..."

"Don't say a word Jacques! What happened is a secret that will be kept within our school walls. We don't want them to panic! I hope nobody from here saw what was in there... Come with me, Jacques, we have to talk." - said Madame Maxime very curtly.

Monsieur Jacques Le Sònç and Madame Maxime left the room. As soon as they walked out, Draco started to laugh.

All his roomates stared intently at him. Was he the one who oppened the room? Why did he always smile when something went wrong? Why was he so interested on talking with Sixella Woods? All was connected. Voldemort was behind... Why? Another dark mystery.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter VI

**CHAPTER VI**

**VI . I The Room**

**T**he next morning, the WV Hogwart members arose to darkness. They tried multiple times to switch on the lights of the room, but to no avail. Then, they tried to open the room door, also an unsuccessful attempt. They started to become frightened. They also tried to break down the door, to open it with _Alohomora _spells, and contact the other WV participants, ... but all efforts were unsuccessful. It was impossible to get out of the room, and the thought of this, caused extreme nervousness amongst the participants. 

After an hour or so, the door finally opened from the outside. It wasn't Mr. Dovell, nor Madame Maxime, nor Jacques Le Sònç. It was an unknown person to everyone, except one indicidual: Draco Malfoy. The mysterious man had no face, as his head was masked by a hood. He was dressed in a black and red cape that flowed to the ground. Harry's scar was in unbearable pain, but he was sure that the individual standing in front of him wasn't Voldemort, perhaps a Death Eater, but not Voldemort. Harry glanced towards Draco whose face contained that well-known mysterious, dark smile. When Harry turned around, the man had disappeared.

Harry was nervous. He had the sensation that Draco and himslef were the only two boys that had seen that man. He asked Tyler, his best friend in the WV, if he had seen someone, but he had not. Harry's hypothesis was possibly becoming real. He discreetly asked everyone if they had seen someone as well, except Draco, because he knew that he saw the man too. Only three people had seen that dark man. Him, Draco and… Sixella Woods. Why did Sixella see that man? Was this the cause of Sixella-Draco's friendship? 

They were once again locked inside the room and there was no way out. 

After more than ten long hours of unsuccessful attempts, the door finally opened with ease. It was like the malediction that had been in the room since morning had suddenly vanished. As soon as the door opened, Draco rushed out of the room carrying a Slytherin brown but light trunk leaving all his WV mates once again locked inside the room. It was as if the door had only opened to let Draco out… 

**VI . I Draco's secret walk**

Draco's silvery long hair shined while he was running towards the stairs that would lead him down the Beauxbaton's hall. He checked his watch, it was nearly midnight. After running trough many narrow corridors, he arrived at the hall. Then, he stopped. He heard voices, adult voices speaking French. He imagined that the Beauxbaton professors were still talking and guarding the castle. This made things a tad bit more difficult for Draco. He was an insecure boy, but he was on a risky mission which his father had commanded him to follow out… He was in the process of becoming a Death Eater, the real son of Lucius Malfoy…

[Componente Mapa de imágenes de FrontPage]

**To be continued…** _overlay/chapter_vi.htm_txt_ali_draco_trunk.gif 


End file.
